Ek Naya Safar
by duorock
Summary: Six months after the events of 'Ek Naya Saathi', a new twist comes in the lives of danya [Daya/ Shunya(OC)] in the form of a child. How will their relationship blossom with this turn of events? Sequel to my story 'Ek Naya Saathi' Please read that one first. (Note: story has mix of English and Hindi)
1. Chapter 1: After six months

**Hey all! After the stress of exams and family functions, I'm back with the second installment of the Danya series 'Ek naya Saathi'.**

 **Firstly, replies to those readers who commented on the last chapter of my previous story.**

 **Aditi: Your wait is over! Here is the sequel!**

 **Mistic morning: Boss! Mai Abhijeet sir ko zyada der story se dur rakh bhi nahi sakti! He's back!**

 **Anubhab: Glad u liked the story. I'm back!**

 **Bhagyesh: Glad you liked the story. Your idea is nice, but it will be dareya and I can't write it. Any dareya writers up for Bhagyesh's idea? You can see his comment on chapter 9 of my story 'Ek naya saathi'**

 **Bhumi: Glad you liked it! :)**

 **Krittika: Thanks for the info!**

 **Dharini: Glad you liked the story! Shreya will be back but only briefly, otherwise I will inevitably make her a villain and I really don't want that! Sorry!**

 **Namezoya: The next installment is here!**

 **And thanks to all guests for their reviews!**

 **Now, lets begin with this new story 'Ek Naya Safar.' This story will include two child characters- one will be an OC, and the other will be a prominent child character from the CID series. Guess who? ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: After six months...**

It is early afternoon. Amidst the hustle and bustle on the corridors of XYZ Hospital, a white- clad nurse is seen walking towards a private room. A grim expression is seen on her otherwise young and beautiful face. Her patient, whom she has been looking after for the past six months, is yet to wake up. Infact, he hasn't woken up once in the past six months. He has, however, been showing some improvement lately but doctors are yet not sure if he'll wake up anytime soon.

With these thoughts in mind, she opens the door to the room, only to be shocked beyond belief as she is greeted by a confused pair of black eyes from the bed! An ecstatic smile creeps onto her lips. Why was she worried? Really, this man is known to defy everybody's expectations.

She runs out of the room with a jubilant cry of "Doctor! Doctor! Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko hosh aa gaya hai!"

* * *

About an hour later, the entire CID team, minus a few faces, is standing outside the door of the room of the sharp-shine of CID. Emotions run high among the officers- a mix of surprise, anxiousness, happiness and relief- as the moment they all awaited for the past six months has finally arrived.

As the doctor finishes all examinations and finally exits the room, he is approached by ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunkhe.

"Doctor sahab, ab kaisa hai Abhijeet?"

The doctor's face is lit up by a rare smile "Aise cases mein achhi khabar sunane ke mauke kam hi milte hain. Par aapke officers jaane kis mitti ke bane hain! Ekdum theek hain Senior Inspector Abhijeet ab!"

Relief can be clearly seen on everybody's faces.

"Kya ab hum unse mil sakte hain, doctor sahab?" asks an excited Freddy.

"Jee haan, kyun nahi! Par behtar hoga ki aap sab ek - ek kar ke hi unse milen. Nahi to unpar zyada dabaav padh sakta hai!"

* * *

Abhijeet opens his eyes to the soothing touch of the man he considers his father on his forehead and a relieved smile on his face.

"Jaag gaye Abhijeet beta? Kaise ho ab?"

"Mai bilkul theek hoon sir! Par hua kya tha?"

ACP Pradyuman sighs. "Jab tum sagai ke liye aa rahe the to tumhaari taxi ka accident ho gaya tha. Tumhare sir pe gehri chot aayi thi. Pichhle chheh mahine se tum coma mein the."

"Tumhe phir se apne saath paakar hum sab kitne khush hain hum bata nahi sakte Abhijeet! Welcome back!"

* * *

"Ab kaisa mehsoos kar rahe ho Abhijeet?" Relief and affection are clearly evident in the voice of Dr. Salunkhe.

"Theek hoon Doctor Sahab. Dekhiyega, jaldi hi aa jaunga lab, aapko pareshan karne!"

A small laugh escapes from the older man. "Beshak! Tumhaare bina to lab bhi sooni lagti hai. Tumhaara intezaar rahega Abhijeet!"

* * *

The next time the door opens, Abhijeet is greeted with the sight of curly black hair and raven eyes, which are bloodshot and still brimming with tears of relief.

"Aayiye Taarika ji"

At these words, she can no longer control herself. She rushes to his side, kneels down and puts her head on his chest, sobbing out loudly.

"Shh…bas Taarika..bas…chup ho jao..dekho, theek hoon mai ab..shh…"

"Abhijeet.." her voice breaks as more tears fall from her eyes, "I…I missed you Abhijeet..Pleas, phir aisa mat karna…I… I can't live without you Abhijeet!"

"Hum bhi aapke bagair kahan jee sakte hain Taarika ji. Lijiye, aa gaye hum waapis…aapke paas…"

* * *

In this way, all CID Officers meet their beloved Abhijeet sir. In the end, Freddy Sir is left with Abhijeet sir as all the others have to leave when a case is reported. But Abhijeet sir's eyes are still searching for someone. As he sits upright with Freddy's help, he asks.

"Freddy, woh…."

"Daya sir ko dhundh rahe hain aap sir?" asks Freddy with a knowing smile. As Abhijeet sir nods,, he replies, "Woh ek meeting ke silsile mein Pune gaye hain. Khabar mil chuki hai unhe. Kuchh hi ghanton mein pohonchte honge woh."

Before Abhijeet sir can say anything more, the door opens and in comes Inspector Shunya. With her are two children. One is a boy, vaguely familiar but not clearly recognizable. The other is…

"Shreya!" he cries out in surprise and happiness. "Idhar aao!" he signs. His adopted daughter rushes to him and hugs him fiercely; shedding silent tears that show how much she missed her dad.

As Abhijeet consoles his daughter, he turns to the other child, the question clear in his eyes. Before anybody can answer, though, the child himself replies "Good Afternoon Abhi Chachu! Mera naam Sahil hai!" he continues, ignoring the shock on Abhijeet's face at the _Abhi Chachu._ " Aap shayad mujhe nahi jaante, par mai aapko bohot achhe se jaanta hoon. Mere papa din bhar aapke bare mein baat karte rehte hain..."

Before he can continue though, Shunya interrupts. "Sahil, abhi- abhi to aapke Abhi chachu theek hue hain! Abhi aap unhe aaraam karne do! Jald hi jab wo ghar aa jayenge na, phir dher saari baatein kar lena, theek hai!"

"Okay ma!" He says, again to the shock of Abhijeet sir.

As Abhijeet sir gently disengages Shreya from his embrace, Shunya signs to her that they have to return home. Though she is reluctant, Abhijeet sir convinces her to leave as hospital regulations do not allow children to stay. As she turns to leave with the kids, Shunya says with a smile"Welcome back Abhijeet sir! Aapko theek dekhkar bohot khushi hui!"

After she leaves, a shocked silence descends in the room for about a minute or two. Then, Abhijeet sir turns to Freddy sir, who says with a sigh, "In six months mein bohot kuchh badal gaya sir!"

* * *

 **Kya kya badal gaya hai in six months mein aakhir? Kaun hai ye baccha jo Abhijeet sir ko chachu aur Shunya ko Maa kehta hai? And did anybody guess the other child right? ;) Aage janiye kya kuchh beeta in six months mein.**

 **Please read and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Sajna aa bhi jaa

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers! Every review brings a smile to y face, even critical ones! Hoping for more soon :)**

 **Replies to reviewers whom I could not pm-**

 **priya: Glad you liked it!**

 **Thanks to all guests for their reviews! I'm trying my best for a chapter daily!**

 **For this chapter:**

 **bold= lyrics of song** (Song: Sajna Aa bhi jaa from film Waisa Bhi Hota Hai by Shibaani Kashyap)

 _Italics= memory_

normal= present narration (by Freddy sir)

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sajna aa bhi jaa**

 **Sajna Aa Bhi Jaa Sajna Aa Bhi Jaa  
Sajna Aa Bhi Jaa Sajna Aa Bhi Jaa  
Nai Lagda Tere Bina Dil Mera  
Hai Nai Lagda Tere Bina Dil Mera  
Nai Lagda Tere Bina Dil Mera  
Hai Nai Lagda Tere Bina Dil Mera  
Sajna Aa Bhi Jaa Sajna Aa Bhi Jaa**

Aapke coma mein jaane ke baad Taarika ki to jaise duniya hi ujad gayi. Kisi cheez mein mann nahi lagta tha uska. Lab mein bhi khoi- khoi si rehti thi. Ek din to...

 _One week after the accident, Dr. Salunkhe was examining a dead body for clues to help with CID's latest case. Although half his heart was in the hospital with Abhijeet, he was still trying valiantly to concentrate on work. However, he was concerned about Taarika. The girl was like a daughter to him and to see her distress was heart- rendering._

 _With these thoughts in mind, he turned to his apparatus, and what he saw made his blood run cold._

 _Dr. Taarika was standing at the apparatus with a lost expression, a bottle of acid tilting dangerously close to her!_

 _"Taarika" he shouted, while rushing to her and pulling the bottle out of her hand. "Yeh kya karne jaa rahi thi tum, haan! Agar tumhe kuchh ho jaata to! Dhyan diya kar..." Any further words died in his throat as tears began to well up in her eyes. He pulled her into a fatherly embrace, all the while trying to soothe her as she let her tears flow freely._

 **Bindiya Mehndi Kangna Chudi Jhumar Gehna  
Pyaase Pyaase Naina Sune Padein Tere Bina  
Bindiya Mehndi Kangna Chudi Jhumar Gehna  
Pyaase Pyaase Naina Sune Padein Tere Bina  
Nai Lagda Tere Bina Dil Mera  
Hai Nai Lagda Tere Bina Dil Mera  
Sajna Aa Bhi Jaa Sajna Aa Bhi Jaa**

Sajne- sawarne, kapdon- gehno aur surat mein to unhe koi interest hi nahi raha Sir! Hamesha apni appearance pe dhyan dene waali Dr. Taarika ko to ab kuchh hosh hi nahi rehta tha ki kya karna hai aur kya nahi. Har cheez ka moh chhoot gaya tha. Unke liye unke kapde rakhna, unhe taiyaar karna- yeh sab zimmedariyan Shunya aur Purvi ne utha rakhi theen. Kissi aur ki sunti bhi to nahi theen woh!

Aapke accident ke ek mahine baad jab ek din unhone khud taoyaar hone ke liye almaari kholi toh..

 _When Taarika opened the almirah, she came face to face with the jewellery she was supposed to wear at her wedding- bangles, mangtika, earrings, anklets, heavy necklaces. At first, she continued to stare at them blankly. Then suddenly, her face contorted with anguish and she picked up the bangles to throw them to the ground. However, a hand came to rest on her shoulder, effectively stopping her._

 _"Mujhe mat roko Shunya! Abhijeet ke bina inka kya kaam?"_

 _"Par Abhijeet Sir ke vapis aane ke baad to hoga na!" The calm and composing voice of her sister got through her grief and a ray of hope emerged. Yes, her Abhijeet will return! She carefully, almost apologetically placed the bangles back and began to get ready for work, but not before whispering "Thank you."_

 **Palko Pe Khwab Sajana**  
 **Aankhiyo Se Neend Churana**  
 **Roothe Piya Ko Haske Mana Na**  
 **Palko Pe Khwab Sajana**  
 **Aankhiyo Se Neeind Churana**  
 **Roothe Piya Ko Haske Mana Na**  
 **Yeh Haqeeqat Hai Ya Ke Fasana**  
 **Yeh Haqeeqat Hai Ya Ke Fasana**  
 **Sajna Aa Bhi Jaa Sajna Aa Bhi Jaa**  
 **Sajna Aa Bhi Jaa Sajna Aa Bhi Jaa**

Wherever Taarika went, memories of your time together assaulted her- whether at home, in the bureau, in the lab or even on the roads! She would be calm and composed when suddenly someone or something would remind her of you and she would have to fight back tears.

 **Nai Lagda Tere Bina Dil Mera  
Hai Nai Lagda Tere Bina Dil Mera  
Nai Lagda Tere Bina Dil Mera  
Hai Nai Lagda Tere Bina Dil Mera  
Sajna Aa Bhi Jaa Sajna Aa Hi Jaa  
Sajna Aa Bhi Jaa Sajna Aa Hi Jaa**

Phir bhi, aapke accident ke do mahine baad sabhi ke support se Tarika ne khud ko sambhal liya tha. Par achanak...

 _It was a Sunday night two months after Abhijeet's accident when Taarika's mother entered her room and placed an envelop in front of her._

 _"Yeh kya hai ma?" asked a surprised Taarika._

 _"Kuchh ladkon ke photos." she replied._

 _Taarika felt like she had been struck by lightning! "Aap kaisi baatein kar rahi ho maa! Abhijeet ke alava mai kisi aur ke baare mein soch bhi nahi sakti! Aapne aisa socha bhi kaise ki..."_

 _"Meri baat samjho Taarika. Samaaj..."_

 _"BHAD MEIN GAYA AAPKA SAMAAJ! Bohot ho gaya maa! Agar aap yahi chahti hain to ab mai iss ghar mein ek pal bhi nahi rahoongi!"_

Freddy had to stop here to console Abhijeet, who looked absolutely stricken and had tears in his eyes. When Abhijeet was sufficiently calm, he asked "Uske baad..."

"Uske baad" Freddy continued, "Dr. Taarika ne apna saaman bandha aur aapke ghar pohonch gayin. Daya aur Shunya ne wahan unhe sambhaala aur unhe himmat di. Tab se wo wahin reh rahin hain. Un teenon ne Taarika ki maa se baat karne ki koshish ki, par..."

"Ek minute" interrupted Abhieet, clearly surprised. "Tumne kaha ki Daya aur Shunya ne usse sambhaala. Shunya hamaare ghar mein kya kar rahi thi?"

Freddy sighed. "Ye bhi ek lambi kahaani hai sir..."

* * *

 **Kyun hai Shunya duo ke ghar mein? Kaise aaga bada Daya aur Shunya ka rishta? Kya hui un donon ki Shaadi? Aur kaun hai wo baccha (Sahil) ?**

 **Janiye next chapter mein.**

 **Please read and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Ek Naya Mehmaan

**Oh God! Thanks for all the support! Looking forward to more reviews :)**

 **priya: Thank you!**

 **and thanks to all guests for their reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Ek Naya Mehmaan**

"Aapke accident ke baad Daya sir to ekdum toot gaye the. Chahe woh ghar mein hon ya bureau mein, har ek pal aap hi ki yaad sataati rehti thi unhe. Apna khayal rakhna to bilkul bhool hi gaye the woh! Aur unki woh million-dollar smile, jo itni mushkil se waapis aayi thi, phir se kahin kho gayi... Haan, apne kaam par koi asar nahi padne diya unhone..shayad unki kaam ke prati lagan hi unhe poori tarha tootne se bacha rahi thi. Par ek din jab wo bureau mein behosh ho gaye-"

Here, Freddy sir had to stop again at the absolutely aghast expression on Abhi sir's face.

"k...kya! Mera Daya behosh..." asked Abhijeet.

Freddy sir let out an exasperated sigh. "Ab apna khayal nahi rakhenge to aur kya hoga! Aur aap hairaan kyun ho rahe hain, haan? Aakhir bhai kiske hain wo!" As Abhijeet sir was about to reply, he stopped him with a _look._ "Jab Daya sir kidnap hue the, to aapne kis tarha bartaav kiya tah yaad hai na aapko! Na theek se khana, na theek se sona! Shukar hai Daya sir aapki tarha angry young man nahi hain! Aapne to dant- dant kar bureau mein sabko rula hi diya tha. Bechaari Shunya to..." Here Freddy stopped, sensing that he was giving away too much.

Abhijeet sir had to look away at that reminder. What he had said to the girl was harsh, and though Shunya had reacted logically with an even tone, a part of him knew that he had hurt her, and what Freddy said (or did not say, actually) proved that he had been right- tears had been shed at his words. He let out a resigned sigh.

"Freddy, mai jaanta hoon ki mera reaction galat tha. I'm really sorry for that."

Freddy sir nodded and continued. "Khair, jaisa ki mai keh raha tha, bureau mein behosh hone ke baad Daya sir ko ACP sir se zabardast daant padi aur bechaare Sachin ki sentry duty laga di gayi aap donon ke ghar pe. Usi din Shunya bhi Daya sir ka khayaal rakhne ke liye wahaan shift ho gayi."

He gave a pause, as if contemplating what to say next, and then continued.

" Aapke accident se Shunya ko bhi jhatka laga tha. Aap to jaante hi hain ki aapko apna idol maanti hai woh! Par sabse zyaada taqleef shayad use apne dost ke dukh se hi hui. Daya sir ko yun din- din tadapte dekhna aur kuchh na kar paana uske liye aasaan nahi tha. Wo koshish kar rahi thi ki unhe thodi space de, par..."

"Ek minute Freddy" interrupted Abhijeet sir, "Kya...kya Daya aur Shunya ne shaadi..." He paused before he could complete the question. On one hand, he wanted his brother to have moved on in his life, and not disregarded that girl's happiness, but one selfish part of him wanted his brother to have waited for him, so that he could fulfill his vow. He knew it was wrong, but...

Another sigh. "Daya sir to shayad aapke bina engagement bhi nahi karna chahte the. Par ACP sir ne unhe iss baat ke liye convince kiya. Infact, Taarika bhi yahi chahti thi! Aakhir mein Daya sir ko aapko diya waada yaad aaya- Shunya ko khush rakhne ka, ye rishta shiddat se nibhaane ka- aur wo taiyaar ho gaye. Ek simple ring ceremony organise ki gayi, jisme sirf CID ke members shaamil the. Par shaadi ke maamle mein sabhi ki ek rai thi ki aapka intezaar kiya jai...Daya sir bhi aapko diya waada todhna nahi chahte the sir! Par phir, aapke accident ke ek mahine baad aisa kuchh hua ki..."

 _Daya sir was sitting at his desk in the CID bureau in the afternoon with a lost expression on his face, staring at the empty desk across from him. The desk belonged to his best friend and brother, Senior Inspector Abhijeet- his Abhi. One month had passed since his accident, since he..._

 _A phone call pulled him out of his musings. One look at the caller id and a mix of emotions could be seen on his face- surprise,happiness and a significant amount of worry._

 _"Haan bolo Rajeev!"_

 _Rajeev was one of his best khabris, and certainly the closest to him. He looked up to him like a big brother since he had rescued him and his five year old son from the world of drugs. His son, who was now eight, called him "Bade papa."_

 _"D...Daya bhai..."_

 _Daya sir's face lost his colour. Rajeev's voice clearly showed that he was in lot of pain. There was fear, and a steely determination of a man who knows that...that..the end is near._

 _"Rajeev! Kya baat hai! Tum..tum theek to ho! Kahaan ho tum?"_

 _"Daya b..bhai! M..meri...meri baat d..dhyan se suniye. Abhijeet sir...unka accident..unka accdent ek accident nahi tha!"_

 _"Kya! Ye tum kya-"_

 _"Ek nayi gang aayi hai_ Mumbai mein _. Har cheez mein haath jama rahe hain wo, par drugs unka sabse bada dhanda hai. Unka leader...unka leader, Shobit, Ro..ro..Rocky ka bhai hai sir."_

 _A chill ran through his entire frame at that name. Rocky...he could never forget that name. The man who kidnapped and then impersonated his brother, fooling all except him...the man to whom he lost his life..even if for seconds..._

 _"Abhijeet sir ka a..accident uske badle ki shuruvaat hai sir! Wo Mumbai ko aur CiD ko t...tabah karna chahta hai sir! Wo...wo..." his voice died down suddenly as an explosion was heard!_

 _"Rajeev!" Daya shrieked. "Rajeev! Hello! Hello! Rajeev..." he disconnected his phone and quickly ran out of the bureau, ignoring the inquisitive glances and questions thrown his way. As he started his qualis, he called the mobile company to know the last location of Rajeev's phone, which turned out to be his house. When he reached there, however, the scene shook him to the core._

 _The entire house was destroyed by the force of the explosion. Neighbouring houses were also damaged, and uncountable number of people were injured. That was enough to shake away his shock and grief (for he knew that Rajeev could not have survived such a blast) and he called the ambulance and the fire brigade. He had to wait for the fire to die down to enter, anyway. Meanwhile, he also called ACP sir and explained the situation to him with a heavy heart. Twenty minutes passed in all these activities. As he contemplated what to do next, a voice stopped him in his tracks._

 _"Bade papa!"_

 _He turned and his heart went to the eight year old child standing behind him, looking with dawning horror at the destruction of his entire life. After having lost his mother and grandparents to a road accident at the tender age of three, his father was all the child had. And now..._

 _Daya sir continued to watch helplessly as tears filled the child's eyes._

 _"Sahil beta..."_

 _At that call full of affection, the child ran to him and literally threw himself at him, his tears flowing freely as his entire frame shook with his sobs._

Freddy sir had to pause here as tears welled up in his eyes as well, while Abhijeet sir was frozen with horror. Now he realised why that child looked familiar to him. He knew how close Rajeev was to Daya. He had even visited them a few times with Daya, and he remembers that the child used to call him 'Abhi chachu.' Oh God! How had he forgotten?

Finally, Freddy sir continued. "Rajeev ke jaane ke baad Sahil ka iss duniya mein koi nahi raha. Daya sir use adopt karna chahte the, par DCP Sir.." he sighed, "Unhone use orphanage bhejne ka faisla suna diya!" Abhijeet sir was furious as he remebered his own experience with Shreya. "Par Daya sir ne haar nahi maani. Unhone lawyer se consult kiya aur phir..."

 _It was 8 p.m. a week after that incident when Daya sir returned to his house. He had finally found a ray of hope that he may be able to bring Sahil home, but..._

 _"Aa gaye Dayu?" Shunya emerged from the kitchen with a glass of water. "Baitho! Mai chai bana rahi thi, piyoge?"_

 _He shook his head. "Nahi Shuna!" He added after a pause. "Tumse kuchh zaroori baat karni hai."_

 _"Bol Dayu!" she said as they sat down on the sofa._

 _Again a pause. "Maine lawyer se baat ki. Usne kaha hai ki mai Sahil ko adopt kar sakta hoon, but mere chances tabhi zyada honge if..." his gaze dropped to the floor..."if I am married."_

 _Shunya didn't even bat an eyelid. "Kab aur kya karna hai mujhe?"_

 _Daya looked surprised for a moment, but then heaved a sigh of relief. Ofcourse, his friend would not put the future of a child in danger. "Hum kal hi court marriage kar sakte hain. Phir adoption papers file karne honge. Aage ki proceedings kal lawyer hi samjhayega."_

 _"Theek hai Dayu!"_

"To iss tarha Daya aur Shunya ne shaadi ki aur Sahil aapke ghar ka naya mehmaan bana."

"Aur ye decision shyad huaari life ka best decision raha!" Abhijeet sir's face lit up with a smile on hearing the voice of his brother from the doorway.

"Arre Daya! Andar aao!"

Senior Inspector Daya had his million- dollar smile back on his face as he sat down beside his brother and took his hand. "Sach keh raha hoon Abhi! Sahil ke aane se ghar mein jaise khushiyan laut aayin. Sabke chehron pe phir smile aa gayi sur.." here he blushed, ACTUALLY BLUSHED, and said, "aur mera aur Shuna ka ajboori aur dosti ke dam pe bana rishta pyar ke dhaage mein bandh gaya."

* * *

 **OMG! Aakhir kaise badi Danya ki rishte ki gaadi pyar ki taraf! Stay tuned for further chapters full of Danya moents and Shreya's (child) entry! :)**

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
